


She Is Stardust

by startwithsparks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Artsy Hipster Descriptions, Drabble, F/M, Two Bodies as One, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startwithsparks/pseuds/startwithsparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every face he wore, she knew it, and every name she took echoed on his lips with the same reverence as the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is Stardust

He’d seen his share of ghosts, from deep in the desolate red wasteland of Asshai to as far north as the isles of Skagos, there were ghosts everywhere in the world. It was far more uncommon for him to happen upon a face he had one held between his hands as the last glint of light left her eyes. It had been a peaceful death, he recalled, as most deaths were under the great dome of the House of Black and White. Yet here she stood, wild eyes the color of the sea and dark hair that fell down her back. But the smile she wore was not her own, it belonged to another ghost, one who had snatched him back from the brink of darkness on more than one occasion.

It wasn’t but a moment longer before his own smile matched hers, a faint twist of his lips and glint in his bright blue eyes. He would never know how she always managed to find him, no matter how far his work carried him, but she moved faster than he did and had made it a goal of hers to never return to Braavos without him. Every face he wore, she knew it, and every name she took echoed on his lips with the same reverence as the first. In the years since he first met her, she had slipped free of the shackles of what a name meant and what limits a body imposed on the being that wore its skin, in some respects he suspected she had even surpassed him in that, but the breadth of her skills didn’t matter to him as much as the fact that when they came together she could slip free from those definitions as easily as she slipped free of her clothes.

Flesh was a fragile thing, and humanity a weaker power still - as both of them had learned at such a young age. Once a man became aware of its frailty, he could shatter it like ice. She had become master over her own being, limitless and without definition, and when she was with him they stopped being two bodies held together by muscle and bone, and became one, twisting and coiling together as the gods intended. They moved as one, breathed as one, and when all else threatened to abandon them they burned as one. He tore her masks away one at a time until all laid bare before him, and all too willingly submitted himself to her in the same fashion, disarmed beneath claws and teeth.

She had torn loose something inside of him, vicious and unyielding as she was, the one thing he had buried deep enough that at times he didn’t even remember it was there. In those moments her lips tasted of frost and he would swear that when he closed his eyes he could see, lighting up the darkness behind his eyelids, a sky full of fire, trembling at the threat of her.


End file.
